There's No One Quite Like You
by KirstenElizabeth
Summary: England somehow manages to convince a grumpy Scotland to attend a world meeting with him and Scotland soon realizes that a world meeting isn't as boring as he thought. This story contains a bit of ScotFra and much more of ScotEng yaoiness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**There's No One Quite like you**

**So, I was listening to the song called (True Love) performed by P!nk and it just reminded me so much of these two. I LOVE Scotland and England and think they are adorable together, even if they don't see eye to eye half of the time they are together, they just can't get enough of each other. **

**May add a little spice to this fic, why not, eh? **

**Enjoy! **

Scotland sat slouched down in his seat, arms folded over his chest with a look that could easily tell that he did _not_ want to be here. He didn't get why his younger sibling chose to drag him to a bloody world meeting in the first place, he handled going himself any other time, didn't he? A certain American's voice echoed threwout the room, stood at the very front whilst munching on what seemed to be a burger, in his other hand he held a can of cola.

Scotland sighed, the meeting had just only started and he already felt bored as hell. It was a good thing he brought his handy flask filled with his beloved whisky, a bit of whisky can make anything better, well to Allistor anyway. Allistor scanned the room, his eyes then came to settle on his younger brother who seemed to be awfully irritated by Alfred scoffing down his much loved burgers whilst slurping his cola, his words came out as mumbles making it hard to understand what the American was actually saying, not that Allistor really took interest anyway.

Allistor's eyes then met with the Frenchman's, Francis. Allistor hadn't really noticed that the Frenchman had been staring over this entire time, he had been too busy imagining being at home lounging like he was before his brother had somehow managed to make him come along with him, he owed him one. Francis smiled over at his much admired Scotsman as he then recieved a slight smile back, France blushed. It was true that the pair had a thing in the past, but they both still had feelings for one another, it was obvious to see.

Arthur had been sipping his tea silently trying his best to avoid speaking his mind to the obnoxious American, though very much tempted to do so. Arthur had looked up from sipping his Earl Grey tea to notice his brother and Francis making eye contact with one another. A smirk was on Allistor's face now as he intended to make the Frenchman blush much more than he was already, much to Arthur's disprovel. England stared in disbelief at the scene before him, was his brother really flirting with that ghastly frog in his presence, he was pissed.

It seemed like Allistor had found himself distracted from his boredom and a certain Frenchman was his cure. Both continued their little act of flirtation towards one another across the meeting table and Arthur coulden't help but grit his teeth and scowl at the sight before him, not even paying one bit of attention to the meeting now from what he was in the middle of wintnessing. Arthur felt pissed, but also a tad jelous as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't know why, but the thought of Allistor being happy with someone other than him got his back up, it was selfish, but true.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter two. I do apologize for the delay! **

**Enjoy! **

The meeting continued with fellow countries sharing their opinions, some disagreeing with those who had their say and there were some who chose to leave themself out of the bickering and unneasary arguments wich was taking place within the conference room. Arthur sat letting out a single sigh from the bickering mixed with the American's mumbled words from eating his rather unhealthy choice of food, just taking one look at the food Alfred consumed daily made him feel rather nauseous.

The German or otherwise known as Ludwig slammed both his hands onto the meeting table, the noise echoing threwout the room as well as the German's loud and rather intimidating voice wich had everyone within the conference room look his way in clear and utter silence, even the rather talkative American. ''Now zat I have all of your attention, I vant you all to listen to me right now! We are here to act proffesionaly as fellow countries to discuss and share our opinions in zis conference room without bringing up our personal issues, zat is NOT why we are here! we either get zis over and done with in a calm and proffesional manner or we don't get it done at all!'' The German's raised voice startled the entire room of countries, even causing Allistor and Francis to draw their eyes away from one another to face the rather irratated German.

With the German having had his voice heard loud and clear, the meeting proceeded calmly and professionally just as he had hoped it would. The conference room remained in a nice and calm atmosphere until the close end, with those having had their opinions heard and having had discussed certain issues and with the meeting coming to an end, the countries began to stand up and push in their seats in before exiting the conference room. Arthur pushed in his seat, almost about to leave the room when he saw Francis taking a hold of his brother's arm as they made their way out of the room, smiling at one another.

Arthur stopped his steps as he stared at the pair exiting the room, he felt so foolish for feeling like this. He never did like the bloody frog, especially being all friendly and more with his brother. He hated arriving home from a rather rough day and seeing Francis making himself at home in the Kirkland household, his smug look made Arthur want to pour his tea over the Frenchman's head, what a waste of good tea that would be, though. Arthur sighed and exited the room himself, making his way over to where Allistor was stood, intending to not even give the Frenchman a single glance.

Allistor stood in the hallway, his back pressed against the wall and his leg crossed over his other one as well as his arms being crossed over his broad chest. The Auld Alliance pair stood talking with one another, well more flirting was taking place rather than just talking. While Arthur was making his way over he spotted Francis step closer to Allistor, smirking as the redhead continued his sweet talk. Allistor was quite the charmer and was rather good at getting his way and Francis coulden't help but fall for Allistor's charming and dominant ways, not to mention his extremly good looks.

Arthur grew closer to the pair as he scowled, watching that frog looking so bloody desperate was so pitiful, not that he should care anyway. He knew the pair were still seeing one another, let's just say that Allistor coulden't care less about getting caught doing a certain Frenchman in the home that the Kirkland brothers shared, hearing the ghatsly frog moan out his brother's name was almost the most disturbing thing he had ever heard, not to mention the Frenchman boasting about how good Allistor was in the sack. Arthur shouldent care less, but he coulden't help but feel somewhat envious of their relationship. There was something that he had been keeping from Allistor and had been keeping for quite a while now and the fact about the secret he had been keeping from his older brother was that it was so wrong, yet in his head, it was so right.

**Okay, so that was chapter two. What do you think? I intend to add some ScotEng Yaoiness in the next chapter, i'm looking forward to it myself! **


End file.
